Morwen (CTD)
Morwen is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Gwydion and the sister and Seneschal of High King David Overview Morwen and David were lovers in Arcadia, but when they returned with the Resurgence they found themselves incarnated as siblings. Still, they pledged intense love and loyalty to one another, and Morwen was instrumental in David's ascent to the throne. Although she is often overlooked in favor of her brother, it is unwise to discount her as a potent force in Gwydion politics. One of the most powerful sorceresses of the modern age, Morwen has displayed a patient wisdom uncharacteristic of many Gwydion. She is not as vocal a supporter of the High King as some might expect. Some nobles (particularly of the Beltaine Blade) have tried to influence her, mistaking her as the "weaker link" in David's rule. It has always gone harshly for these fools. Morwen loves her brother fiercely and is dedicated to preserving his rule. However, she is not above playing the "over-shadowed sister" role in order to attract David's rivals to her, and then deal with them summarily." War in Concordia Morwen has always supported her brother loyally, fiercely, and without question. Despite their differences in philosophies, she has defended David against all detractors. Although she does not share David's fondness for commoners or his unerring sense of fair play, she recognizes that the Dreaming has chosen David to rule; his ideas, therefore, must have the Dreaming's approval. Her support, though, does not extend to his choice of wife. From the moment she set eyes on Faerilyth, Morwen felt a surge of jealousy that she has been unable to withstand. In Arcadia, Morwen and David had been lovers; here, in the mortal realm, they returned as brother and sister, bound to suppress their passion for one another and to content themselves with sibling affection. In truth, Morwen resents having to share David with anyone. Morwen blames Faerilyth for David's disappearance and has urged the Red Branch Knights sworn to David to seek out her brother's wife for questioning. At first, she backed Princess Lenore's claim to the throne as David's heir. Of late, though, she has come to believe that Lenore does not yet have the savvy to rule Concordia. Many nobles, particularly those who feel that David gave too many rights to the commoners, have urged Morwen to declare herself High Queen of Concordia, at least until her brother returns. others insist that she should honor her brother's intentions and rule as Regent until Lenore can demonstrate her fitness to rule. Recently, Morwen has entertained visits by Duke Dray. Whether she is considering forming an alliance with the ultraconservative noble (and fellow house members) or trying to keep the outspoken duke from leading his own "nobles first" crusade, no one knows for certain. Rumors, however, insist that politics make strange bedfellows. Image Morwen exhibits a wild beauty that complements her brother's solid good looks. With her luxurious, honey-brown hair and large, hazel eyes, she could attract anyone in Concordia, but she carries herself with an aloofness that belies her fiery inner nature. Her protectiveness toward David and the dream of Concordia shows in her actions and in her coiled movements. Lately, she has taken to attiring herself in battle-ready garments, just in case she needs to defend herself, her honor, or what's left of her brother's kingdom. Personal Since she and David arrived in the mortal world, she has contented herself with acting as her brother's second-in-command. She has supported him from the first day of his kingship and she supports him now, even though he has vanished into thin air. She doesn't, however, support the usurper who calls herself High Queen. She would back Princess Lenore, who David acclaimed years ago as his heir, but she feels that the teenage princess does not yet have the inner strength to take charge of a land so wracked by disturbances. Morwen knows that she herself can rule with a firm hand, dispensing the same justice and fairness that the High King so ably dealt to his subjects without coddling the commoners at the expense of the nobility. She entertains any and all who give advice to her, but she keeps her own counsel. If she should prevail as the next ruler of Concordia, she will allow no one, lord or lady, to dictate her course of action. Until the Dreaming makes it clear to her that she should take the throne, though, she steadfastly refuses to declare herself more than David's seneschal. Story Connections Morwen is a tragic figure in many ways. Cheated of her passion for David by the fickleness of the Dreaming, she has had to keep her feelings for him in check. Now she finds herself in the unenviable position of trying to hold together a land that does not want to remain united while all around her others scramble to prove that they are the most fit to rule. References # CTD. Noblesse Oblige: The Book of Houses, pp. 102-103. # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, p. 102. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)